


Somei School Trip

by Blackenergy666



Series: My Hero Academia; Emerald Crown - Old [12]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Eri has a mild chocolate Addication, Godzilla!Izuku, Good Parent Izuku, Izuku just finds their attempts to hide it funny, Lizard!Izuku, Momo Enables her, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, Sleepy Cuddles, adorable eri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: It's a school trip





	Somei School Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Izuku - Zuko
> 
> Eri - Banī

Block left high, rotate elbow downwards and pivot at the waist to block right mid. Pivot back and block left low, step in with a feinted right straight and switch to a right elbow strike to the side of the head.

The day had started so simply too… There was a school trip. One to the hometown of the reformed villain Dragon-Thorn, aka Curt Lousteau, to see what the effects of a reformed villain had on the daily life.

Eri or rather Banī had somehow snuck off with him, not wanting to be parted from him for the day, understandable since it was the anniversary of their meeting. So he had a Banī-backpack for the trip.

Banī and Momo had played patty cake for most of the trip there, indulging in the sweet stash he had brought. He, himself, was being lazy and napping, stretched out across the back seat of the bus. It was because of this relaxation that he had missed warning his instincts had flared.

So the girls had been using his legs - Momo and lap - Banī as seats, either munching on Candied Apples (more than one person had smirked at that), Chocolate Dorayaki, Pocky, Cinnamoroll Chocolate Cream Sandwich Biscuit & Kabaya Sakupan Panda Chocolate Biscuits.

Momo had to clean Banī’s face on more than one occasion, much to her secret delight (take that Tsu-chan) as most of the class thought she looked like a Mother and by extension that she, Zuko and Banī looked like a family.

No one had missed they that his tail automatically secured Banī in her place at every bump on the road. Nor did they miss the way it would occasionally let a small heat wave out when the AC got too much for the younger girl.

Zuko let out the occasional snore, though the way his tail acted suggested he was more aware then than his lazing would suggest. Though no one wanted to disturb the scene, even straight laced Tenya couldn’t interrupt the cuteness taking place.

Getting off the bus, they had started walking, he and Tenya had struck up a conversation about what potential effects the reformed villain could of might have had, Momo and Banī were giggling about something.

During one of the breaks to explore, Zuko and his Group, Tenya, Momo and Banī had made their way to the shopping discrete district. Zuko chuckled as he had to drag the girls away from a bakery /confectionary shop.

They had stopped by a small shop well within walking distance from the bakery slash / confectionary shop for some drinks, Momo and Banī had ‘discreetly’ snuck back towards the bakery / confectionary shop, he and Tenya chuckled at that.

The girls had come back with all manner of chocolate, sweets and other junk foods, though ‘hidden’. Zuko rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, they either forgot or ignored his senses of hearing and smell when they did this kind of thing.

Taking a swig of his Otsuka Oronamin bottle while handing Banī her chocolate and caramel milkshake, something she greedily and noisily drank, giving a cute sound of relief when she was finished.

That was when everything went to shit, Zuko had just enough time to move Tenya out of harm's way before a punch with force similar to his own slammed him through a thankfully recently closed sShop.

The threat was met with a fire coated fist the that propelled it through the roof of the building, giving Zuko plenty of time to recover. He took to the sky to fight it. His wings extended outward, his trail of light following him as he moved to engage this threat.

Zuko’s opponent parried the launched fist with one of his own, a shockwave spread out from the impact. Zuko reacted quickly, grabbing his opponent's arm and throwing him to the ground, the impact destroying a building and leaving a crater.

Zuko landed at the edge of the crater creator, an aura of heat and a resounding thrum emanating off of him, he cautiously approached the downed titan. There were only so many Quirks capable of putting out that kind of force and, he from what he had seen, he had all the physical markers of a titan.

His opponent was an old man, standing at about 6’3 or 6’4, he had a similar build to Zuko and several spike-like protrusions on his arms and legs. Scales lay on his arms at the bicep, a beige colour.

His opponent shot up and moved to engage Zuko in a hand to hand contest, every strike sending shockwaves across the area, deepening the crater in the ground, fist met fist, arm met arm and leg met leg.

Block left high, rotate elbow downwards and pivote at the waist to block right mid. Pivot back and block left low, step in with a feinted right straight and switch to a right elbow strike to the side of the head.

Using his right hand to grab his opponent by his shirt, Zuko pivoted backwards on his left foot, in that motion threw his opponent away from him. His opponent righted himself in the air, when he landed he immediately threw himself back towards Zuko.

Their knees met in an explosive collision, his opponent redirected Zuko’s left straight and retaliated with a right hook, Zuko leaned in to the redirection and felt it skim across his back, rolling to his feet, Zuko used his right arm to deflect a left straight and with both arms flipped his opponent.

His opponent merely hand sprung forward and returned to the fight without the slightest hesitation. Zuko stopped his opponents kick with his foot, dropping low he launched a left into his opponents gut, and with a powerful right uppercut laid out his opponent.

His opponent snapped up and extended his arms, several spikes like his protrusions appearing on his arms. Zuko reacted quickly, wrapping his wings around his body just in time for the projectiles to bounce of them.

Zuko was about to charge when a sound that shut his mind down was heard. Momo was whimpering. He turned his head to see, Momo, His Momo with spikes sticking out of her stomach and shoulder.

She had moved Banī out of the way and taken the attack for her, she had moved like a hero would, but right now all he could see was two of the most important people he cared about in pain and tears.

The heat turned sinister as the thrum turned menacing, his eyes took on a toxic green glow as his wings pulsed with energy. The old man seemed to realise how screwed he was by this change.

“Wai----” a roar cut off any protest the man may have had, Zuko had _Moved_ landing a punch wreathed in electromagnetic power, plasma-esque in looks and feeling. The blow through the titan’s head back.

Zuko followed up with another charged fist, this one throwing the man onto his back several feet away. Zuko reared back, the heat and thrum building even more, widening his stance he threw his head forward and **ROARED**.

Sound and Plasma bombarded his opponent, the shockwave from his Roar echoed around, Zuko advanced on his opponent, his attack forcing the man into the ground more and more with every step closer.

“ **APEX IMPC-** ” Zuko prepared to firing another attack when he was cut off by a loud cry of “PAPA STOP!” Zuko startled, awakened from his rage at the sound of his adoptive daughter. Zuko threw the man into another building, and followed him inside.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry” the man sobbed, Zuko would normally feel pity, but not here. Storming away from his downed foe, Zuko still wrathful on the attack of his people casually punched out the last of the support of the building they were in, thankfully empty of people.

“WHATDOWEDO?WHATDOWEDO?WHATDOWEDO?WHATDOWEDO?WHATDOWEDO?WHATDOWEDO?OHGODWHATDOWEDO?” Tenya panicked, understandably, one of his friends did have spikes sticking out of her after all.

“TENYA! Breath, calm down, panicking is not helping,” Zuko ordered his friend, “-now go and get help.” He ordered again. Tenya nodded, he was in no state to do anything else right now, so leaving to find a professional was a good idea.

“Eri-chan, I need you to use your quirk.” Zuko said, Momo now on top of the pain was confused, wasn’t the girl named Banī, why was Zuko calling her Eri? “Momo, use your head, you’ve suspected something from the start right?” Zuko questioned gently

“My name, my real name is Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you,” he joked, the moment she went to giggle the spike in her shoulder was pulled out causing her to shriek in pain, this shriek got louder as he pulled out the one in her stomach.

“Now Eri-chan, you need to use your Quirk, I know you can be Momo’s hero.” The now named Izuku spoke softly to his adoptive daughter. “Okay, Papa, I'll try.” The girl's eyes showed resolve.

Placing her hands on Momo’s legs, her horns gave of a subtle glow, and Momo’s wounds began to disappear, no they began to revert to a previous state. The process took about 5 minutes and left both girls exhausted.

The teachers, police and Tenya had arrived during this process, seeing Momo being healed and the collapsed building, they were confused and worried. Though questioning was quick for the children the old man was only kept out of prison due to Zuko using his Quirk outside of the self defence parameter.

The ride back featured the trio of Zuko, Momo and Banī snuggled up on the backseat snoozing under Zuko’s wings. No one dared to disturb them till they were back home, Momo spent the night at the Midoriya household that night, she needed both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
